Emotions
by crazy4remi
Summary: Booth and Brennan's feelings during my idea of what should have happened in Aliens in a Spaceship
1. Scared

**Disclaimer - **I do not own anything to do with Bones unfortunately.

**Spoilers - **Aliens in a spaceship

**A/N - **Okay so his is my first multi chapter fic and I really need review to improve my work. This should be the first chapter of a five chapter story. The first part is in Booths POV an the second in Brennan's.

--

**Scared **

He was scared.

It wasn't always easy for him to admit it but then that phone call had come. And he was terrified, not for her because he new that she could handle herself until he could help her, but he was scared for himself, for what he would do without her. So he had to act, he had to move, he had yell an threaten people because if he didn't get her back he would be hopeless.

He knew everyone was scared, they were a family, they stuck together and worked hard through tough times, they needed each other. It was as simple as that. But to know that she was underground, trapped with an injured Hodgins, it nearly became to much, it overwhelmed his senses and moved everyone out of his perspective. He didn't know anyone else.

Nothing else mattered except getting her back. He NEEDED her it was as simple as that . But with that thought everything crashed, he had never acknowledged it before but he knew at that moment that he was in love with her pure and simple.

He LOVED Bones more than anything. And he was pretty damned sure that she loved him whether she had admitted it to herself yet or not. He knew that as soon as he had found a way to get her back he would figure out how to end it with cam in a nice way, and how to get Bones to admit it to first herself and then him. Because he was sure that by the end of the year he Special Agent Seeley Booth would be dating Doctor Temperance Brennen if it was the last thing he did. All he had to do now was find her before she died.

Simple. So he set to work. It was time to get His Bones back to her rightful place by his side.

--

She didn't't want to admit it but she was terrified.

She had told herself that as long as she was alive she would never let another person scare her ever again. But she Dr Temperance Brennan renowned author and anthropologist was petrified. But it wasn't being trapped underground that scared her, or air running out, or even Hodgins rambling.

It was him. She knew he would be worried and he would never forgive himself if he didn't't find them in time. He had always been protective of her. Ever since they had first been partnered together but as their time together increase and they became friends and then family it had progressed to pain he knew that if anything ever happened to he would DIE. She had known ever since identifying her mothers bones that he would always be their for her when she needed him.

He knew her better than anyone else ever had, and she was happier because of it. He had broken down some of the walls she had put up around herself to stop her ever feeling the loss but now, after everything he had shown her, she liked it, well more than liked it-loved it. And she knew what she had thought, to be honest she had contemplated it often for the last year, it had taken about four months to be honest to herself and she knew that she was 'over the moon in love' (whatever that meant) with Special Agent Seeley Booth or her knight in F.B.I standard issue body armour, as Angela liked to call him. She just knew that she was in loved with him like nobody she had ever had affection for before.

She had never been in love before, the men that had been in her life before Booth had never elicited more than a strong sexual desire from her before. She had thought maybe sometimes she could grow to love them but then they had become intimidated by her brains, her separation from the outside world or her love of her job and ran away from her as fast as they could. So she had sworn off of men. Full Stop. After her professor Michael Styres had become jealous of her she had decided that they weren't worth the trouble. So she had gotten on with her life, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever he was around. But now she had had enough. As soon as he got her out of here she was going to take a chance. She needed to know if this could work. It was crucial.

She had to get out of here. She had to make sure she wasn't imagining these feelings, this tension that they had. She also needed to get out of here for Angela. She couldn't loose he best friend and boyfriend at the same time it would destroy her. So Bones did the only thing she knew how to do. She thought. She decided that they weren't just going to stay there and hope somebody found them before it was too late.

So she looked at what she had. Deduced what she could do. Then set to work. She was going to blow them up.

--

**A/N - Okay please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Exhausted

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Bones.

**A/N - **out of the four chapters I've written so far this was definitely hardest and I hope it's okay. I know a couple of sentences on the end of the last chapter went a little gobbledegook but I hope this makes sense and wasn't completely random. 

**Exhausted **

He was exhausted but that didn't matter. All that mattered was finding her and making sure she stayed alive. He didn't care how long it took. He would search this damn place all night as long as he found her. It was the size of 10 football pitches but he would dig up every square inch to find her.

But when he saw it his exhaustion disappeared as he ran towards the cloud of dust that had formed in the air just above ground. He ran as fast as he could even the dust flying up from his feet to assault his senses didn't turn him away from his task of finding her. When he finally got to where the dust was just settling he immediately started to pull the sand up with his bare hands hoping that he wasn't to late. With one final shove of the sand he removed it from where a hand was sticking out from the earth. A distinctly familiar female hand. Grasping her hand he pulled her up dragging her out of her burial ground trying to make sure she was physically okay. Others had arrived and were continuing his digging to try to locate Hodgins, finding him and pulling him to safety everyone gave a sigh of relief as they saw that he was going to be okay as he gave Angela a kiss while trying to tell her how much he loved her. 

As paramedics swarmed and everyone who had participated in the search stood apart from the pair except for Angela who refused to leave Jack's side (very vocally) and Booth who just stood and glared at the paramedics who tried to shoo him away. 

Waiting in the waiting room to find out how they were, all Booth wanted to do was sleep after all of the emotions that had run through him today, after the thought of losing her, and after the excitement of finding her, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep and dream about His Bones. To wash away the nightmare that had been his day by letting his 'dream' Bones hold him and comfort him in a way he hoped the real Bones would someday. But he knew he couldn't the Grave Digger still had to be caught and Bones would need someone their for her and he would be that someone. He was determined that he would stay with her as long as she needed him and wouldn't let her push him away and build those walls around her heart that he had been working on dismantling ever since they had met. She needed someone to help her though this and he would be the one. 

--

The lights were bright.

That was the first thought that went though her bones when she woke up. Ten she remembered. Memories assaulted her as she tried to come to terms with what she had been through. The next thing she saw was her partner bending over her asking if she was feeling okay. All she could do was look at him hoping that it wasn't a dream and she was still stuck in that damn car with Hodgins just wishing for Booth to be there, to be able to comfort and hold her. She snapped out of her daze realizing that she was staring and throwing her arms around him she dragged him into a bone crushing hug she was reluctant to let go of. 

"I want to go home Booth." she whispered in his ear. She really didn't like hospitals they were depressingly sterile. And reminded her of things that she would rather were left in the past. 

"I know Bones but your exhausted you need rest. I'll go get the doctor but you have to promise me you'll stay there until he says you can move." he said walking out the door to tell her doctor she was awake. 

Looking around all Brennan could see was the white sterile environment of the hospital room. The only thing that looked out of place in the white room was Booth's dark jacket was rumpled from obviously being sat on and also had dirt left on it from where he had been digging. 

Shaking herself out of the reverie that she had fallen into she watched as Booth proceeded the doctor into her room and settled back into his chair.

"Now Miss Brennan my name is Dr Grey. How are you feeling?" Dr Grey started with a smile that Bones didn't know what to make of.

"My name is Dr Brennan. And as for how I'm feeling how would you be feeling after being buried alive for twelve hours. I'm tired. So let me go home and sleep." she said although she got a little distracted at the end because of the snickering F.B.I Agent sat next to her. So sending her best glare at him she turned back to look at the doctor.

"Well I would like to keep you in for observation but it's not necessary for you stay. I do suggest keeping someone close by for the next couple of days. Just in case. But otherwise I'll sign your release papers now." 

He finished walking out of the room leaving the happy women behind to get dressed. "Where are my clothes?" she asked Booth. 

"Oh, they were really horrible so we chucked them, but we got someone to bring your spare change of clothes from the lab." he said picking up a carrier bag, setting on the foot of the bed and stepping back to close the curtains. 

After she had finished getting dressed she stood up and opened the curtains to look at Booth and in that special non-verbal way they had they made their way to the door and back to her house where they decided, non-verbally again, that he would be the one to stay with her and help her through the tough next couple of days.

--

**A/N - hope you liked this chapter and I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow. **


	3. Stunned

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bones. I am just borrowing the characters.**

**A/N - This is the third chapter of Emotions as ell as the shortest. I hope you like it. **

**Stunned **

Walking through her door, he was stunned.

It was 9 o'clock that night and he was taking her home from the hospital where she refused to stay even for a night. He had decided to drive her home and watch TV with her until she went to sleep. After everything that had happened he was stunned that her apartment had gone unchanged, that after everything that had happened in the last couple of days had not changed anything in this place she called home. He knew from personal experience the next couple of nights would be rough especially until they caught the Gravedigger. Booth was very optimistic that they would catch him soon as the F.B.I were running the piece of bumper sticker found in Hodgins' leg hoping to find ho paid for it.

Pulling off their coats she sank onto the sofa while he walked into the familiar kitchen pulling two beers out and walking back to the sofa to fall into it and pass her a beer.

They sat there for a long time just staring into space, consumed with their thoughts neither wanting to disturb the piece that had fallen across them. He knew what he had to say and he hoped she wouldn't hate him for it or push him away because she was scared. All he had to do was pull together all of his courage and tell her the truth. That wasn't so hard. Right?

Taking a deep breath he gathered all of his courage fixing his gaze on the wall he whispered to her hoping that she couldn't here the terror in his voice.

'I was so scared.'

--

His announcement stunned her, she had seen him track down killers and be blown up and still she had never seen him scared. Knowing that his worry for her had scared him amazed her so much that she fell into an even deeper silence than she had been in before. She had known she was scared and supposed that everyone else had been scared but she had just assumed that he would have been his usual cool, calm and collected self.

'I wasn't just scared. I was terrified.' he continued to confess 'I thought I was going to loose you, that I was never going to see you again, never work with you again, never see your smile, or hear your laugh. You're my partner and best friend. And I-' He was cut off from his speech.

She couldn't stand it anymore, he had started to ramble his eyes still glued to the wall refusing to look at her. So she moved. She pulled his lips to hers without realising it, kissing him deeply and cutting off what he was saying. But what she felt as her lips moved against his stumped her.

She was stunned.

She had never felt like this before. It felt amazing. Just feeling him beneath her, kissing her back as hard as she was kissing him, had her breathless. But when she felt his tongue teasing her lips apart a new sensation took hold of her, one that was more than amazement or astonishment it was so bewildering it didn't have a word to describe how amazingly right it felt just having his arms around her and with his tongue doing an intricate dance with hers.

She was just about to try to pull him even closer. To make sure that every inch of her body was touching his and that her hands were so tangled in his hair so they wouldn't come out when he pulled away. Stopping her from what she was about to do.

--

**A/N - Okay so third chapter is now up I hope you like it. review please and tell me how you think it's going.**


	4. Ecstatic

**Disclaimer - I still don't own Bones.**

**A/N - **Forgot to say earlier but in my story Booth an Cam are not dating. They are both single. Hope you like this next instalment.

**--**

**Ecstatic **

Kissing her had felt amazing and he had never wanted to stop. It was so exhilarating just holding her close feeling her heart beat against his chest as their passion rose in tandem. Her hands were tangled in his hair, his hands on the small of her back trying to pull her closer, crushing her body to his.

However, Booth knew he had to stop. That he had to explain otherwise he would loose her again, she would retreat behind her walls and rebuild the ones that he ha worked long and hard to break down. She needed to understand what he felt.

Pulling away slightly, he looked into her dazed eyes that just a minute ago had been clouded with passion but were now filled with doubt.

Keeping his arm wrapped around her waist so that she had to continue straddling him, his other hand pushing wisps of hair her soft hair out of where they had fallen into her face, he looked into her eyes trying to make her see the truth of what he was about to say.

'You can't pull away from me.' he started. 'I need you. I know you're scared but you don't have to be. I've always been right here. I'll always be right here. I am never going to leave you or let anyone hurt you ever again. I admire you so much. The way you've been tough with everything that has happened to you but you don't have to put that act on with me. I will never put you through anything like that. I'm yours. Forever. I will never leave you because I love you. More than anyone I've ever loved before and I need you to be with me. Please tell me you'll stay.' he begged. He hadn't meant to beg but it as how he had ended up sounding anyway. Looking into her eyes he searched for what he wanted. He searched for the love that he knew was shining in his. Promising her that he would love her like she deserved.

--

'I Love You'

She couldn't believe he had said it. It had been years since anyone had said that to her and she been beginning to wonder if she would ever hear it again from anyone. None of her boyfriends had ever said that they had loved her, at least not like Booth just had, they had all said into get her into bed, but he had just said it like he had meant it, as if it was the most important thing he had ever told anyone. She had never seen the conviction in their eyes or the truth in their words. She knew he would never leave her, he would always be there no matter what.

She knew she loved him as well but she couldn't bring herself to say those three simple words to him. Not yet. All she could do was murmur 'good' before pulling his lips to hers in a kiss that was devoid of the passion that had consumed their last kiss but had enough emotion to blow their heads off and she hoped that all that she had not said yet was shown in her touch. But know that she had to tell him otherwise she would never be able to say it to anyone, she pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes.

'I love you.' she started. 'more than I've ever loved anyone else. But I'm scared.' she finished her confession looking into his eyes and hoping that he would know what she needed him to say.

'I know your scared,' he started and she knew he was trying to find the words he needed. 'but we'll work through this together. We will always be partners and friends and now… more. We'll still work together and you will always be my best friend. Okay. I love you and I'm not going to stop just because we work together. It might be hard to start but we can do it together.' he finished and she knew he was trying to show her in his eyes that they could get through anything as long as they were together.

So she looked, hard, trying to make sure nothing would change in a bad way. Seeing that he was sure that everything would be great. Her mouth slowly turned upwards into a that spread across her face as she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers once again and continuing to probe her way around his mouth in what was going to become a usual occurrence. This brought on a feeling from both of them and all she could say was she was ecstatic.

She was extremely ecstatic and she knew he was too.

--

**A/N - Next chapter is the last one. It's giving me some trouble but it will be up tomorrow night or maybe Sunday. Please Review. **


	5. Author note

A/N – I know I was going to do another chapter by computer has gone into complete melt down so I have decided that this fic is

A/N – I know I was going to do another chapter by computer has gone into complete melt down so I have decided that this fic is officially complete sorry to those who were looking forward to it.

**I hope you enjoyed it my next fic is going to be a Criminal Minds fic. I'll start posting it when my computer is back in service which may be a month or so yet.**

**Thanks to all of your support and I hope you enjoyed Emotions.**


End file.
